Gracias por Amarme
by oOoO Sora Chan OoOo
Summary: misaki takahashi un huerfano, conocera el amor de su vida y muy lentamente encontrara su lugar en el mundo :3 pasen y lean *-*
1. Chapter 1

GRACIAS POR AMARME

Esta es la historia del huérfano misaki takahashi y del famoso escritor de usami akihiko, los personajes no son mios son de shinjuko nakamura- sensei ñ.ñ

Algunos personajes son mios ú.ú

Pensamientos de misaki estan en paréntesis, de usagi en negrita y de los demás personajes en subrayado

#1

En alguna parte de tokyo

Rápido una ambulancia, hubo un accidente en los cuales los heridos son tres adultos y un niño de 8 años-decia unos de los policías

De inmediato los paramédicos llegaron al lugar del accidente y empezaron a sacar a los heridos

Una camilla hay un sobreviviente- decía unos de los paramédicos

Los paramédicos sacaron al menor con vida, pero gravemente herido, la mala suerte del menor es que quedó huérfano de padre y de madre. De urgencia sin consentimiento de algún familiar al menor lo ingresaron al quirófano porque en el accidente se había fracturado unos de sus brazos y tenia muchos cortes, aunque gracias al cuerpo de su difunto hermano pudo sobrevivir.

Después de la dura operación el niño estuvo en cuidados intensivos, al rato llegaron algunos familiares

Disculpe, busco a la familia takahashi- decía un hombre con una edad de unos 58 años

Si, unos de los miembros se encuentra aquí, es el menor misaki takahashi a tenidos varios golpes en el cuerpo por el accidente pero intervenimos quirúrgicamente y esta a salvo- decía amablemente el cirujano

Ese mocoso sobrevivio-murmuro el mayor

Quiere pasar a verlo- decía el cirujano- necesita de sus familiares en estos momentos

Si puedo verlo- decía con el semblante serio

El cirujano dirijio al mayor hasta la habitación del menor

Aquí los dejo a los dos –decia retirándose

De nuevo nos vemos maldito mocoso, arruinaste, no correcion mataste a tus padres y a tu hermano takahiro eres una degracia para los takahashi, cuando te recuperes iras a un orfanato y no sabras de nosotros nunca- decía viendo al niño con cara de odio

Pasaron los días y el niño se recupero y fue llevado por el mayor a un lugar desconocido

Tio Kou, donde vamos, dime- decía el menor con una tierna mirada

El mayor no le contesto para nada

Donde estan papa, mama y nichan, estan alla a donde vamos- decía viendo por la ventana

El mayor seguía en silencio, solo miraba con odio al menor, de repente el auto paro en un ORFANATORIO

Etto….. tio Kou porque estamos aquí- decía el niño

Por tu culpa murieron tus padres y tu hermano, si sigues con nosotros vendrá la desgracia, por eso olvídate de nosotros y que somos tu familia, has sido y seras la oveja negra de la familia, nunca estuve deacuerdo con el embarazo de tu madre, pero ella insistió porque quería darle un hermanito a takahiro, y casi muere por tu culpa, pero murió en ese accidente por irte a comprar unos venditos juguetes, mi hermano murió por tu culpa, ahora bajate del carro- decía mientra lo agarro del brazo y lo llevo a rastra al menor hasta el orfanatorio

Pero…..pero tio yo-decia llorando en menor

Aquí te quedas – el mayor lo dejo hay solo

En ese momento el menor comenzó a llorar hasta que una monja salio pr el ruido

OHHH por dios, jovencito que hace aquí –decia la dulce anciana

Me abandonaron –decia en lagrimas el menor

Yo te cuidare- decía mientra lo hacia entrar

El menor sonrio y agarro la mano de la anciana y entro a su nuevo hogar

-10 AÑOS DESPUES-

Que dia tan complicado –balbuceaba un joven peli café y ojos esmeralda

Misaki ven a coger estas cajas –decia una linda jovencita de ojos azules y cabellos rubios

Ya,ya haru-chan no puedes hacer nada- decía riendo el joven :D

Eres un empleado asi que tienes que trabajar para ganar dinero ¬¬

Lo se sempai, solo que estoy cansadito n.n y necesito agua- decía mientra agarraba la caja

Hay misaki-kun no se como puedes trabajar tan duro, desde las 5 am vas a repartir periódicos hasta las 6am, después vienes aca a trabajar y a las 6pm te vas a un restaurante para trabajar de mesero, mijito cuidado te da el patatu por tanto trabajar ¬¬- decía dándole palmadita

Sabes que soy huérfano y necesito dinero para sobrevivir en este mundo, no tengo opción ú.ú además me escape del ofarnatorio a los 9 años y desde esa edad trabajo se como se siente sufrir- decía el joven viendo al cielo sonriendo con armagura

Bueno amiguito sigue trabajando- decía sonriéndole

Ahh….lo siento pero se me hace tarde para mi trabajo de medio tiempo en cofee cat- decía sacándose los guantes

Esta bien, mañana a la misma hora

Si jefa, adiós

Mientra salía el joven se encontraría con una persona de su vida pasada

Espero que le haiga gustado mi primer fanfiction yaoi *-*

Si tienen algún consejo me lo dicen sip *-*

Gracias por leer y disculpen las faltas ortográficas :3 besos.


	2. ¿Casualidad o destino? Parte 1

#2

¿CASUALIDAD O DESTINO? PARTE 1

Mientra salía el joven se encontraría con una persona de su vida pasada

Misaki-kun- decía una señora de pelo café y del mismo color de ojos

La conozco- decía el joven estrañado o.O

Soy yo misaki, aikawa eri nos conocimos en la calle cuandos tenias 12 años-decia sonriéndole

Es usted la señorita que me compro esos dulces tan deliciosos, me acuerdo mucha gracias por los dulces y la ropa-decia haciéndole revelencia

Y adonde te diriges

A mi trabajo de medio tiempo

En verdad, te llevo yo que iba a tomar un café- decía agarrándolo de los hombros mientra lo empujaba

No se preocupe, caminando me toma 40 minutos en llegar-decia tratando de safarze

Ay misaki ven, me alegrastes el dia- decía mientra lo metia al carro

Porque dice eso

Ahhh es que tengo que ir a ver al dolor de cabeza- decía prendiendo el carro

¿dolor de cabeza?- que es eso

Soy editora, llegamos a tu trabajo-decia sonriendo

Gracias- decía sonriendo

Misaki a que hora sales

A las 8 pm porque aikawa-san

Sabes cocinar-decia entrando con el al restaurante

Si se, porque –decia poniéndose su traje de mesero

Te vengo a recoguer a las 8 ok, ganaras dinero bueno adiós-decia la linda mujer

La hora pico llego al restaurante que es desde la 6:30 hasta la 7:30pm

Misaki, yuju –decia una chica pelinegro

Ahh, hana-san que deseas hoy-decia con su típica sonrisa

Ya sabes -.- quiero una cita contigo –decia la chica muy picarona

Lo siento no tengo tiempo para eso –decia apenado el joven

Esta bien dame un capuchino doble-decia la joven resignada

Las horas pasaron y aikawa fue en busca de misaki

Hola misaki vamos –decia haciéndole con la mano

Ok…..

Los dos se treparon al auto y llegaron a una suite lujosa y subieron hasta el penúltimo piso aikawa metio la llave en unos de los departamentos y abrió la puerta, dentro de esto se encontraba una casa hermosaa como de un cuento

Ai..aikawa-san esta es tu casa- decía asombrado el joven

No, no lo es y no te preocupes, mira hay esta la cocina y los ingredientes en la refrigeradora, prepara una merienda llena de energía ya bajo –decia subiendo al segundo piso

El joven se dirijio a la cocina y comenzó a preparar tamagoyaki, miso niku, inarisuzhi, onigiri para la merienda

*NOTA DE LA AUTORA xD: TAMAGOYAKI:TORTILLA ENRROLLADA- MISO NIKU: MISO DE CARNE ^^ - INARISUZHI: SUSHI ENVUELTO EN TOFU FRITO- ONIGIRI: BOLA DE ARROZ C: ESTE ES EL MENU DE MISAKI :P QUE RICO ME DA ENVIDIA TT-TT*

En el segundo piso

Usami-sensei –decia aikawa abriendo la puerta – y donde esta este

En la planta baja

La puerta se abrió y entro un hombre alrededor de sus 28 años peligris y ojos violetas su cuerpo realmente marcado era el hombre de los sueños de todas las chicas

*TT-TT todas desean a usagi*

Quien eres tu –decia el peligris en el marco de la puerta

Misaki se quedo esaltado por la presencia del hombre y responde : soy misaki takahashi, estoy cocinando por que aikawa- me trajo

¿Aikawa? Porque, donde esta ella- decía serio sin despejar los ojos del menor

Arriba-decia con la espátula en la cara

Esta bien- decía subiendo las escaleras y dirijiendose a su estudio

Ese hombre me da miedo-decia respirando

Usami-sensei donde rayos estaba metido-decia aikwa enojada

Quien es ese mocoso-decia sentándose en la silla

El es misaki- kun un jovencito que vino a cocinar

Me parece conocido-decia serio se paro de la silla y de nuevo se dirijio a la cocina

La cena esta hecha-decia el joven amablemente

Misaki-kun esta estupendo-decia aikawa

Si huele bien-decia usagi sentándose en unas de las silla de la mesa

Bueno me retiro, decía inclinándose

Misaki quédate a comer-decia aikawa sonriendo

No puedo-pero fue interrumpido por el ruido de su barriga pidiendo comida

Jajaja, tienes hambre siéntate- decía el escritor

Gracias-decia sentándose

 **Se que lo conozco, de algún lugar lo conozco- pensaba el escritor viendo fijamente al joven**

Se acabo la cena y misaki se retiro con aikawa

Me acorde de donde conozco a ese joven- decía corriendo al despacho y comenzó a buscar unos papeles y encontró lo que buscaba

Sabia que te conocía-decia con unos papeles en la mano en ese instante dejo los papeles en el escritorio y fue a llamar a aikawa por el teléfono

En los papeles decía lo siguiente:

NOMBRE: MISAKI TAKAHASHI

EDAD: 8 AÑOS

PADRES: -

ESTADO: HUERFANO

TIPO DE SANGRE: -

CUMPLEAÑO: 18 DE AGOSTO

FAMILIARES: DESCONOCIDOS

Aquí esta el capitulo #2 de este fanfiction, espero que le guste mucho y le agradezco sus comentarios, :3 quiero mejorarlo :3 esta historia la tengo desde hace tiempo y la estoy subiendo; solo tengo 4 capitulos, pero ya estoy haciendo la continuación.

Muchas gracias por leer :3 besos


	3. ¿Casualidad o destino? Parte 2

#3

¿CASUALIDAD O DESTINO? PARTE 2

Aikawa, soy yo usami akihiko, como encontraste a takahashi-kun

En la calle, se donde trabaja-decia aikawa nerviosa

Búscalo y tráelo a la casa –decia usagi alterado

Que, le gusto la comida de misaki-kun –decia riendo por la línea telefónica

Solo tráelo- decía colgando

 **Te busque por tanto tiempo ahora, por fin te encontré- pensaba con semblante serio**

A la mañana siguiente misaki fue a trabajar a la hora de siempre se despertó a las 5 am a repartir periódicos

Misaki-kun hoy haras una entrega a una suite, suerte- decía un viejito

Lo hare muy bien nishio- san- decía agarrando la bicicleta

Misaki entrego los periódicos tan rápido y llego a su destino, a través del acensor subio hasta el departamento del personaje misterioso porque ni su nombre dejo en los papeles solo la dirección

(Este lugar lo conozco, estuve ayer aquí)- pensaba tocando la puerta

En la pantallita apareció misaki

 **Eres tu, se que eres tu,** quien eres-decia por la bocina*disculpemen es que no se como se llama la pantallita x donde ve usagi alas personas si ustedes saben consultemelon TT-TT*

Si soy misaki takahashi, vengo a entregarle su periódico-decia mostrándoselo por la pantallita

Ahh si ya abro…. **al fin ni leo el periódico-** decia mientra sonreía

Haii!-sonreia el menor

El escritor se dirijio a la perilla de la puerta para abrirle,cuando la puerta se abrió el joven entro y le entrego el periódico y le extendió la mano con un poco de dinero

Tome, su vuelto-decia con la plata en la mano

¿vuelto?, porque-decia agarrando el periódico

Es que cuesta solo ¥0,85 y usted nos dio ¥200 este es su vuelto-decia con los cachetes inchados

Quédatelo, es tu propina-decia sentándose en el sofá

Mi propina, en verdad, muchasssss graciassss usami-sensei n.n; bueno me voy-decia caminado hacia la puerta

Espera misaki, quiero decirte algo, mejor dicho te quiero preguntar algo- decía con semblante serio

Que cosa- decía sentándose en el sofá

Tu no te acuerdas de mi- decía cruzando las piernas

No me acuerdo ÚuÚ-decia misaki

Entonce te hare acordar

-FLASK BLASH-

Akihiko, acompañame a hacer una caridad a un orfanatorio

Y porque yo que valla haruhiko-decia el joven de 19 años con su cuaderno en la mano

Porque quiero que seas tu y aprenderás de los mas pequeños-decia dándole un abrigo al menor

Los usamis se dirijieron al orfanatorio HERMANAS DE LA MISERICORDIA *EL NOMBRE DEL ORRFANATORIO ES EL DE LA PELICULA DE LOS TRES CHIFLADOS, MI HERMANITA ME DIO EL NOMBRE *-* TT-TT LA QUIERO TANTO*

Cuando llegaron al orfanatorio usami-chichi se acerco alas hermanas, mientras usagi se quedo en una de las bancas sentadas viendos a todos los niños sonriendo y jugando a excepción de uno, un niño de pelo café y ojos esmeraldas con una pantaloneta negra y camisa color beiz sentado en una caja a un ricon de unos de los salones, a usagi le entro curiosidad y se acerdo a donde el muchacho

Oye, niño-decia arrimado a la pared

Quien es ami- decía el niño con cara triste

Si es a ti, porque estas alejado de los otros niños-decia acloquillandose- **no se porque le pregunto, pero este niño me llamo la atención**

No le importa- decía inchando sus cachetes

 **Me preocupo por el, y me responde asi, mocoso tonto-** si me importa por eso te pregunto que te hicieron algo-decia revolviendoles sus cabellos

No me toques, no se porque te preocupas por mi si nadie se preocupa por mi- decía llorando

No llores, te ves feo cuando lloras, lo sabias verdad n.n-decia sonriendo

Ugu….no me importa, cuando lloro no me puedo detener-decia limpiándose las lagrimas aunque era inútil porque seguían saliendo

Yo se un truco para que dejes de llorar- en ese instante usagi agarro de la barbilla al menor y apego sus labios a los del menor

El menor no podía creerlo, fue besado por un joven que le ganaba por 11 años, misaki estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas parecía tomate en plena cosecha

Te detuviste-decia separándose de los labios del menor

Pe…pero, porque hizo eso-decia tapándose los labios

Eres tierno, bueno me presento soy usami akihiko, pero me puedes llamar usagi, un gusto-decia sonriendo y estendiendole su mano

mm…ettoo…me llamo misaki takahashi, el gusto es mio usagi-san-decia sonriendo

¿Takahashi?, mm….misaki porque terminaste aquí- pregunto mientra se sentaba en unas de las cajas del lugar

Mi mama, papa y mi nichan murieron en un accidente, si no fuera por nichan que me proteguio con su cuerpo yo también hubiera muerto, mi tio me encontró y me dejo aquí porque dice que soy una desgracia para la familia, y odio este lugar lo odio-decia apretando sus puños

Que personas tan malas, misaki yo…..-no termino su frase por que llego su padre

Akihiko nos vamos-decia acercándose

Ya, bueno misaki, fue un gusto en conocerte me caistes bien, y ves si sirvió el hechizo-decia guiñándole el ojo

Ah…si, adiós usagi- san me alegro el dia- el joven corrió y le dio un abrazo y se alejo del lugar

Los usamis se retiraron a seguir haciendo sus vidas de siempre

En el cuarto de usagi

Porqu no me puedo sacar a ese niño de la mente, porque tendre que ir a verlo si eso hare

Paso una semana y usagi se dirijio al orfanatorio

Disculpe-decia el joven peli gris

Si que desea-decia unas de las monjas

Busco al niño misaki takahashi-decia sonriendo

Lo siento pero no se encuentra-decia la monja

Que lo adotaron-decia con semblate serio

No, ese niño se escapo ayer, se escapo en el dia de su cumpleaños-decia la monja sentándose

¿ su cumpleaños?, porque-decia el escritor con la mano en la barbilla

No sabemos, ayer cumplio nueve años, se sentía mal en este lugar-deccia la monja

-FIN DEL FLASH BLASH-

Usted es el que me beso-decia sonrojado el menor

Si fui yo, desde ese dia no me olvide de ti y quería encontrarte, misaki tu trabajas en 3 trabajos ¿verdad?- decía el escritor sonriendo

Si, porque- o.O se pregustaba el menor

Que tal si trabajas para mi, como mi cocinero y vives aquí, mejor dicho vives aquí y te engargas de la limpieza de la casa-decia sonriendo

Es una buena orfeta, pero es que no puedo pagarle la renta- decía el joven

No te preocupes no me hace falta el dinero, solo tendras que dejar tus trabajos y trabajar para mi que dices viviras aquí- decía el mayor

No, no dejare mis trabajos, puedo vivir con usted y trabajar en la limpieza pero seguire trabajando, decia alegre

Esta bien, mudate hoy mismo, pero por lo menos deja el trabajo de repartido

No lo se, pero lo tomare en cuenta, ya desde orita viviré aquí- decía mientra se dirijia a la puerta

Y tus pertenencias- preguntaba el mayor

No tengo, solo tengo tres mudas de ropa y una mesa, soy tan pobre abese ni tengo para comer-decia el joven apenado

Misaki, yo te cuidare y no te abandonare nunca- decía abrazando al menor

No diga algo que no puede cumplir- decía el joven escondiendo su cara en el pecho del mayor

Misaki, baka, yo si cumplo mis promesas- decía dándole un beso en la mejilla

Que…que hace- decía sonrojado

Un beso de confianza C: -decia riendo usagi

Misaki salio del pen house y se dirijio a sus otros 2 trabajos y mientra tanto usagi- san se dirijio a un mall a comprar ropa a su huésped

Hola haru-chan, disculpe por llegar dos minutos tarde- decía acciendo reverencia

Hay, misaki-kun no te preocupes solo fueron dos minutitos, ahora ayúdame a llevar esas cajas al sotano- decía tirándole el delantal en la cara

Si! Dare lo mejor de mi- decía con las manos en alto

Misaki estas feliz, que sucedió –decia con una caja en la mano

Si estoy feliz haru-chan, consegui un nuevo hogar, bueno trabajare hay y también sere huésped- decía cojiendo tres caja a la vez *jjij en mi historia misaki es un poquito fuerte en el físico :P*

Ohhh que bien misaki, ahora a trabajar ñ.ñ

Las horas pasaron y misaki fue a su tercer trabajo, su rutina fue rápida y cansada y el joven se dirijio a la casa de usami akihiko

Disculpe, ya llegue, ettoo….y esas cajas- decía el joven atonito de ver tantas cajas

Son tuyas, ropa nueva, todo nuevo para que lo pongas en tu cuarto-decia usagi desde la cocina

Y porque, me compro eso a de ver sido caro- decía el menor

No tanto solo gaste como unos ¥19,0000-decia dándole un sorbo a su café

Queee! Usagi- san porque

Misaki, tu fuiste a estudiar alguna vez-decia el escritor

No :C porque no tenia los recursos- decía sentándose en el sofá un poco triste

¿Y quieres estudiar? - preguntaba el escritor

Si! Si quiero estudiar –decia el joven alegre

Yo te enseñare, desde mañana que tal-decia sonriendo

Si claro usagi- san –decia abrazandolo

 **Misaki, porque haces que mi corazón lata de esa forma, me gustas misaki desde esa vez que te bese, ojala sintieras lo mismo de mi-** pensaba mientra correspondia al abrazo

Bueno este es el capitulo 3 disculpen por no atualizar TTuTT

Espero que le guste :'3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo, no he podido atualizar ;-;

Espero que me disculpen D:

Los personajes no son mios ^-^ le pertenecen a nakamura-sensei

Los dejo para que lean :D

#4

¡COMENZANDO A ESTUDIAR!

La mañana había llegado y el alumno ya estaba despierto, la falla era ¿Dónde estaba el maestro?

Etto….usagi-san todavía no se despierta que raro-decia subiendo la escalera

El menor abrió cada una de las puertas hasta llegar a una que estaba situada en medio de las escaleras, decidido , abrió la puerta y gritando

¡ U-SA-GI-SAN!-grito alegre el menor, lo malo era que no sabia cual era el estado que tenia usagi al despertarse

mmmm…..porque me despierta a esta hora-decia con una cara de ogro xD

etto…usagi- san usted me daría clases-decia el joven aterrado por tal mirada

Ahhhh…si es cierto en unos minutos bajo-decia revolviéndose los cabellos

El menor al ver ese acto se sonrojo y salio corriendo de la habitación

(Porque me sonroje, bueno no hay que decir, usagi-san es lindo si yo fuera chica estaría detrás de el…..ahrhrhrhrhhrrh mierda, no pienses en cosas raras misaki)-pensaba el menor

Aquí estoy- decía el mayor cargando un oso enorme

Etto…y ese oso-preguntaba el menor ¬¬

El es Suzuki- san –decia sentando al gran peluche

Ohhh…. Suzuki un gusto- decía agarrando unas de sus manos

Ohh te agrada Suzuki, quieres uno- decía alegre el escritor

Etto… si usted quiere darme uno-decia el menor jugando con sus dedos

Espera aquí-decia mientra subia las escaleras

Usagi se tardo unos 15 minutos y bajo con un oso mas pequeño con un mismo lazo que el del oso alfa

Toma, el se llama jr. Será tuyo –decia entregándoselo

Usagi –san gracias es la primera vez que me dan un oso- decía abrazando al oso y comenzando a llorar

Misaki, estas bien- decía agarrando el rostro del menor con sus manos y limpiándoles las lagrimas

El escritor no resistio mas y beso esos labios tan tentadores para el, aunque el beso fue corto le gusto

Usagi-san gracias de nuevo por usar el hechizo-decia sonriendo

Este no fue un hechizo, fue un beso mio dirijido para ti- decía mientra le acarisiaba la mejilla

Un….beso….. usagi- san no puede ser somos hombres- decía el joven sonrojado

Y que, tu me gustas, y mucho-decia mientra de nuevo lo besaba

Ummm….usagi-san, no lo haga mejor estudiemos si- decía el menor separándose del cuerpo del escritor

Hump, que mas da dime que es lo que sabes- decía sentandoce con una caja de cigarrillos

Bueno, haru- chan me enseño a hacer operaciones para poder ayudarla en el negocio- decía misaki sonriendo

¿Quién es haru, un chico o una chica?- preguntaba el escritor un poco enojado

Haruka,ella me a sido de ayuda, por eso la quiero mucho, la estimo y admiro; es una buena persona, a si; usagi- san deberías conocerla- decía alegre el muchacho

mmm…..lo pensare-decia el escritor fumando

el ambiente se puso tenso, parecía un cementerio el lugar pero misaki inicio otra conversación

etto….usagi- san, como decirlo-decia el menor con la cabeza gacha

que cosa, que pasa misaki

es que hay algo que nunca aprendi, bueno mejor dicho si sabia hacerlo pero me olvide, no me acuerdo como leer y seria una vergüenza para usted, que es escritor se a de estar diciendo, oh no este muchacho no sabe leer es una desonrra para el mundo ja eso creo, porque todos han dicho eso,hummmm, otra vez estoy llorando, ya no llorare me jure que no lloraría desde la muerte de mi familia, pero el único que me ha visto llorar es usted- decía limpiándose las lagrimas

misaki, yo te enseñare de todo y todo, asi que no te preocupes nunca dire eso de ti, dejemos eso de lado, deja de llorar o de nuevo tendre que besarte, entonces a estudiar literatura esta bien-decia agarrando unos libros de literatura

si sensei- decía alegre el menor

pasaron 4 horas y misaki ya podía leer todo bien como un bochan :D

usagi- san vez que cuando me lo propongo lo cumplo-decia sacándose las binchas de la cabeza

calmate muchacho, se nota que pones tu mayor esfuerzo y eso me gusta- decía viendo los libros

jijijijiji gracias usagi-san, etto…. Disculpa la pregunta –decia mientra se acomodaba el cabello

si, misaki dime que pasa- decía agarrando a suzuki

esque…..usted sabe como es una cita- decía sonrojado

¿cita? Misaki, porque quieres ir a una- decía riendo

¬¬ mmmm…. No contigo usagi-san aunque iria con usted, es que hana me dijo que valla a una cita con ella y yo acepte- decía sonrojado

 **Otra chica, porque lo persiguen a misaki muchas chicas, me estoy enojando no debo permitir esa cita** \- mmmmmmm…. Realmente no se que decir, eres muy famoso con las chicas –decia saliendo de la habitación

Pero….usagi- san espere- decía corriendo detraas de el

Que pasa- decía caminando

Usagi- san que le ah wahhhhh- el joven resvalo

Misaki- usagi en el momento jugsto lo agarro de la cintura y lo apego a su cuerpo

ewe DE NUEVO HOLA XDDDD

Espero que le haiga gustado el capitulo….

No creo que me haiga quedado bien ¬¬ DX

Espero sus consejos

Gracias por leer

:'3

Suki da yo! 3


End file.
